Only One Call Away
by SchadenfreudeMeetsMasochism
Summary: "So you threw me off a building," she smiled. Angst with a side of fluff


Only One Call Away

By: SchadenfreudeMeetsMasochism

 _ **At the end of episode 1x16, the red k incident where Cat finally gets what she deserves for mouthing off all day every day. Then Puppy Danvers apologizes because dogs really do eat their own vomit and we all cheered for #supercat. Cute**_ **;P**

 **Also, I own nothing here I promise.**

Ch.1

"So you threw me off a building," Cat smiled bitterly. "I'm a little offended; here I am standing next to you in the same spot I was before the disaster personality change. Of course you can sit there, fucking hell Kara."

"Miss Grant please don't-"

"Would you prefer Kiera? I've trained you to heel for either name really so I guess its fair game. I'm not interested in the denial you are likely trying to form; I won't fire you for being an alien any more than I will for using my personal elevator." Cat's exasperated sigh left no room for argument she seemed to genuinely not give a damn at this point.

"What's frustrating is the fact that I am trusting you not throw me off my own balcony _again_ yet you refuse to trust me with your real name. Then again, you weren't wrong in thinking I am a selfish and cruel person, it's what they tell me all the time. Its popular opinion you shouldn't trust me with anything but the scoop but I just thought you knew me better than that."

At this point Kara is crying, why Cat Grant was opening up even a little to her was beyond the imaginations of her wildest dreams but the effect was a Pokémon critical hit to the amygdala. Composing herself was futile but she needed to respond and feeling like there really wasn't much to lose by now she just word vomited everything she could. Cat thinking she's a monster or that Kara thinks she's a monster is unacceptable.

"I _do_ know you better than that, I wasn't myself! I became the anger that I thought I had dealt with, somehow you it knew existed within me. It hurt so bad, I tried to fight it when I finally understood what was going on. I didn't realize when it first started because I just felt heat and confidence and pride. It was gentle and let me have most of the control so I thought it was me trying new clothes and being sexual and trying out your elevator to see if it really did smell like you." Cat's mouth opened as if to say something but Kara was not finished and the avalanche of words wasn't stopping for anyone.

"I don't think you are the most selfish or cruel person, I can barely remember feeling those words as I said them. You are beautiful and guarded and proud and caring and you aren't the monster I made you out to be in that awful moment. It was a haze near the end there… I felt every piece of control over my emotions, my words, my actions slip through my conscious thought. It was like a parasite taking over my mind, making suggestions at first and then demands until _I_ was altered. It added and subtracted who I was and at one point I blacked out and Alex had to tell me what happened. My first question when waking up from that hell was 'Did I kill anyone?' and thank Rao I didn't but I wouldn't have known." The tears were making it hard for her to see Cat but she tried to look at her anyways.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't think I could, that's when I blacked out. I'm the monster for doing this. I'm the one who nearly destroyed one of the most important people in my life. And for what? I woke up and wanted to die for the first time in my life. I watched my planet explode with my mother and father still on it, my Aunt is dead now after just reconnecting with her and fuck it all I still thought I could live on this planet and have a life that would make them proud when I meet them again in the next world. But here I am, wearing the crest of El, heir to the royalty of a dead world, unworthy of life itself." Kara dropped to her knees in front of Cat not coming closer, not wanting to see her flinch if she did. "My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers, I'm from Krypton, I trust you more than almost anyone and I have kept this all from you in the hope that it would save you from danger because I love you and I didn't want to leave."

Cat had been quite for too long. Cat being quiet for any length of time was terrifying but Kara realized after all she had said that there wasn't much hope for her to cling to in this situation. She was broken and even though she'd rather be here with this woman more than anywhere else she prepared for the rejection and started to give her mind over to the flight home. Standing, she dared a glance at her second most favorite human wanting a picture in her head of the last time she would see Cat Grant, Queen of All Media and Queen of her heart.

"You just said you loved me, what do you mean by that?" Cat's voice was so small and fragile it was hard for Kara to reconcile the image of her boss with it.

"What I meant was that I love you, more than flying, more than my super strength and more than my mind is willing to accept. My heart cares not for the foolishness of reason that says you could never love me, it has its own will, you are my heart's kryptonite." Kara wasn't really thinking which was really good because she just spoke more fluently when she didn't use a filter. She had the ability to be eloquent in small doses.

"Oh, well that's something I should have known sooner." Cat's eyes were unfocused and she was clearly remembering things with this new information in mind. The imaginations of a journalist with the focus those years of experience had taught her making the assessments of the situation with record speeds. "I had always known you were Supergirl." Kara's eyebrows raise up her forehead at that, what did it have to do with anything?

"I knew the moment I stepped out of that car and looked up at you that it was my 'not so special' Sunny Danvers assistant all dressed up and finally revealing her true talents," She steps closer to Kara and leans against the terrace. "The first real sentence I said at that time was - 'So it's you' - but I suppose you couldn't have handled me knowing at that time. I didn't know what to do with that information at first so I sat on it for a while. During the Leslie Livewire fiasco I couldn't help feeling protective of you until I saw you in action and you saved me, you saved Carter from that train and put all the other people at the airport at risk. I saw an opportunity with Adam, I wanted you to date him so we could be close but you would be safe from me. It wasn't fair what I did and you chose to let it be which felt like rejection to me as well as to Adam. I was cruel to you after that I'm sorry."

"What are you saying Cat?"

"I'm saying I've been pushing you away ever since the moment I found out that you were just as powerful and respectable as me because I knew I could love you before then but the Boss/Employee position kept my ridiculous fantasies at bay easily. I would never be the stereotyped predator taking advantage of a defenseless beautiful young woman. But then you weren't defenseless and it became hard to ignore the closeness we had, the way you looked at me, the way you cared about me. I knew you had a small thing for me so I tried to shove you off on someone else hoping to remain close but safe. I shoved you away when that didn't work because I had resigned myself to the fact that we can never be together."

"That's a lot of words Cat but you aren't saying much. Please tell me what you want; I need to know what it is you want."

"I want you!" She exclaimed exasperated. "I've wanted you for so long and I am so sorry that I hurt you instead. I am partly to blame for your pain but please understand that you are worthy of a much better life than I can give you."

"Cat I don't want a life that's better than one with you, you understand me in a way no one else does. This world treats Kara Danvers like a wallflower and Supergirl like an idol ready to fall and crumble but you don't. You have treated me with love and affection and pushed me in both personas to achieve greatness. You comfort me in the right moments with tenderness you reserve only for Carter and you give me every opportunity to grow into who I am in this world. You see me for me and I don't want to try to find someone else who can do that for me, you are more than enough. If you want me, Cat, I'm yours for as long as these things remain true." Kara steps closer to Cat who seemed paralyzed on the edge of the terrace. "Cat, say something please".

"Come back to me in two weeks time and we will discuss what to do with this information. Right now you are at the lowest point of your super hero career and I want us to have time to think about what we want. However," she leaned into Kara and the sensation was electrifying, "I want you to know that I love you no matter the outcome and for now all I can offer you is this". The kiss was sweet and loving and wet with emotion and tears that Kara hadn't seen in the night air.


End file.
